The Goblin Prince
by donivanb
Summary: Years of abuse at the hands of the Dursley's finally unleash Harry's magic, taking him to where he needs to be. So begins the legend of the Goblin Prince.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I'm just playing in someone else's sandbox.

Chapter 1: Discovery

 _July 31_ _st_ _, 1991_

It was not a good day to be Harry Potter; although, no day was ever quite good to be him. It was his 11th birthday and he was already awake before his "family" to ensure breakfast was ready and he was not punished.

Number 4 Privet Drive was very quiet this morning except for the sounds of birds waking up in the neighbourhood. _I hope they quiet down, else I will get blamed for that too!_ The despondent youngster couldn't help but flinch at the sounds of heavy footfalls coming from upstairs.

"BOY! Breakfast better be ready or you will be sorry! I have no time for lollygagging, I have a very important meeting to attend this morning!" _More like he has more people to lie to to make himself seem more important._

"Yes Uncle Vernon." Harry set the plates out on the table, trying his best not to drop anything. Heaping piles of eggs and rashers of bacon onto their plates, he couldn't help but hear his stomach growl in anger at being denied the same treatment.

"SHUT THAT STOMACH OF YOURS UP BOY! FREAKS DO NOT DESERVE TO EAT FOOD BOUGHT BY HARD-WORKING BRITS!" Harry's whale of an uncle was screaming at him with a full mouth, causing most of his food to land in his lap and the ground.

"HAH! There you go boy! If you're hungry, eat off the ground like the dog you are! Maybe Marge will take you in and train you! HAH HAH! You'll be just like your bitch of a mother!" Vernon's face was growing redder as he laughed, not noticing the rising anger coming off the raven-haired boy in waves.

It was then a small quiet voice finally spoke out, "Don't ever talk about my mother. "

The red-faced Vernon grew ever redder as he stood from the table. "I thought you learned your lesson the last time BOY! It seems I need to beat respect into you once again!"

Harry tried to run, he really did; but, there's only so far a 11 year old boy can get. He had been beaten by his Uncle before, but he had a feeling this was going to be far, far worse.

He wasn't wrong.

Several hours later, it was a nearly unrecognizable Harry Potter waking to a bare flicker of consciousness. He could barely breath, just moving hurt and there was a rapidly spreading pool of blood saturating every inch of a little cupboard under the stairs.

 _Please, save me._ Those were the last thoughts the young boy had before nearly passing out. At the same time a brilliant blue glow surrounded the cupboard under the stairs. In those few fleeting moments, in a castle hundreds of miles away, several instruments attuned to a young man exploded in rather spectacular fashion.

A letter fluttered to the front step, addressed to the young man in question. However, the letter would go unanswered.

Harry Potter had disappeared.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I'm just playing in someone else's sandbox.

Chapter 2: Revelations

 _December 25_ _th_ _, 1991_

The young female goblin was reading a book to the patient lying comatose in a bed next to her. She had been in the hospital wing here for a few days as she had broken her leg during a spar with her brother's, but elected to remain and keep the young human company even after she had been healed. Her mother was the best healer Gringott's had, and she was very proud of that fact! She had heard stories about how wizards always treated their kind with disdain, and yet she couldn't figured out why THIS human was being treated by her mother.

Regardless she had never met a human before and found the patient fascinating and altogether cute, so she decided to teach him how to speak their language while he was in a magically induced coma. Her mother didn't believe that he could hear her, but she was adamant, though unsure as to why.

Shrugging her shoulders, she noticed his medical charts were left out at the end of his bed. And she WAS altogether too curious for her own good, though she would never admit it.

What she red had her eyes go wide in shock.

 _MEDICAL REPORT ON GRINGOTT'S VISITOR_

 _Name: Rose Alice Potter (confirmed by magic & blood)  
Gender: Female  
Alias: Harry James Potter (legally filed with British Ministry)_

 _Age: 11_

 _Subject's initial assessment showed most of their ribs cracked, a skull fracture, punctured lungs and both legs broken in several places. Further scans indicate previous breaks & fractures that were not healed properly. Severe malnourishment and dehydration over the course of subject's lifespan have lead to the following conditions:_

 _Eyesight: Extremely Poor, leading to blindness if left untreated for too long_ _  
_ _Body: Severely malnourished_

 _In addition the following magical enchantments were discovered on subject's person:_

 _Magical Core Block, core currently measures at 82 on the Emrys scale, though 99% blocked so unknown how powerful subject could be after magical maturity/block removals_ _  
_ _Metamorphagus Block (block appears slightly cracked, suspect minor accidental power usage during moments of stress, form locked)  
Animorphagus Block (complete block)  
Dark Scar (initially suspected to be a Horcrux due to magical signature, further analysis revealed to be a soul mimic – dark magic feeding on subjects magical core, leading to pain and possible possession if ever near creator of Scar)  
Blood Ward – fading, signature is that of subject's birth mother Lily Potter but wards have weakened and appear siphoned off to a location in London_

 _MAGICAL HERITAGE_

 _Father: James Potter (deceased)_ _  
_ _Godfather: Sirius Black (incarcerated)_ _  
_ _Godmother: Alice Longbottom (incapacitated)_ _  
_ _Mother: Lily Potter (deceased)_

 _LINEAGE_

 _Heir of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter  
Deeds: Potter Manor (Wales), Lily Pad (flat in Diagon Alley above Madam Malkin's), 6 Phoenix Way (Godric's Hollow)  
Wealth: 11,372,981,758 galleons  
Items of Interest: Due to ancient treaties and investments dating back to the founding of Gringott's, the Potter family has 49% controlling interest in Gringott's Worldwide and they and their descendants are the only known Goblin Friend's on record. Listed wealth is based off of investments (both in businesses and in material wealth) – actual liquid wealth sits at 1,298,314,887 galleons_

 _Heir of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Black_

 _Deeds: Chateau Black (Devonshire), Padfoot's Hideout (unplottable island in the Bahamas), 12 Grimmauld Place (London)  
Wealth: 2,172,389,101 galleons  
Items of Interest: Current Lord of Black, Sirius Black, incarcerated in Azkaban for supposed betrayal of Lord James Potter and Lady Lily Potter. Lord Black performed the blood based godfather ritual and could not have betrayed the Potter family. Added to the fact that the man he supposedly murdered, Peter Pettigrew, will never activated upon his "death"._

Fay, the young goblin in question, wasn't sure what to think. She understood most of what was in the report but some of it was confusing. She was interrupted from her musing as she heard a cough nearby. She ran to his bedside and helped him sit up, offering him a glass of water. "Here drink this please, I promise you're safe and you won't be harmed here".

Harry took the offered beverage and sipped it slowly. His eyes were out of focus but he smiled deliriously as he stared at her out of focus face. "This must be heaven, I'm sitting with an angel." He managed to croak out gently before passing back out in the bed.

Fay ran to the door to call for her mother, all the while thinking to herself… _he thinks I'm beautiful?_


End file.
